Tokyo Mew Mew Puree
by AoiTsukihime
Summary: It's been over 25 years since the first Mew Mews were created. The grandchildren of Ryou and Keiichiro have taken in the task to keep Tokyo safe. When a new evil comes whose going to help save the city? Full Summary inside and new characters (sorta).


LilAG: I'm making a sequel to Tokyo Mew Mew: A la mode. It takes place after it… well, I haven't read a la mode yet but I'm going to try. It's going to be new sort of with people related from the original and second series. Please don't hurt me! Cowers in fear I'm trying my best! And I have done this before so… Draws a name out of a hat that just magically appeared And the winner is Keiichiro Akasaka.

Keiichiro: Magically appearing upon the authoress whim What am I doing here?

LilAG: Do the disclaimer please and you can go back to making the delicious cinnamon cake.

Keiichiro: Okay… LilAnimeGamer does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi do. She does own the new characters such as Cinnamon, Chocolate, Hanī, Satō, a Ryōri, Shio, Rikyuru, Ryokucha, Kei, Megami, Masashi and Yanushi. Wow! This is a long list! Gets transported back to the kitchen of Café Mew Mew

LilAG: Okay then… well, a summary of this story would be that it takes place over 25 years after the original mew mews. This time it's not aliens attacking it's humans. So Ryou and Keiichiro's grandchildren inherit the task of rescuing Tokyo once again! Five new girls will be set as the new Tokyo Mew Mews in Tokyo Mew Mew: Puree! Wow… I sound like an announcer person… that's not good…

* * *

**Tokyo Mew Mew Puree**

**Chapter One- Inheritance**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! No! I'm late!" Cinnamon ran onto the school grounds just as a bell rang. Her dark reddish-brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail with the shorter part of it barely sticking out. She wore a gray uniform with the school logo of a cherry blossom pin on it.

'She's being loud again…' A girl mentally sighed, she had her eyes closed and her short dark brown hair that flipped outwards. She wore the exact same uniform. She leaned out the window and stared at the girl who was gathering attention with her yelling. "Cinnamon! Get your butt in the classroom before you really are late!" She yelled. Cinnamon looked up at her and immediately ran into the school building to the classroom. Before anyone knew it she was breathing deeply at the door. Her dark red eyes sparkled with delight as she went over to the girl who yelled at her.

"Thanks Chocolate! I must've forgot that the school set up a warning bell just to get us in class…" Cinnamon sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Chocolate's brown eyes looked at her.

"You don't need to thank me. What was keeping you? You were almost late." Chocolate asked. Cinnamon giggled making Chocolate wonder what news was funny and can still be important enough to almost make her friend late to school.

"Well, you see, some people bought the old café down the street. I think they're the part of the original family who owned it since they're calling Café Mew Mew! And on my way here it said that they were hiring!" Cinnamon said in one breath. Chocolate stared at her with a blank confused expression. "I'm saying that we can get a job!" Cinnamon said after Chocolate didn't reply.

"Maybe. We can stop by after school. I want to see this place first." Chocolate replied as the teacher walked in. Cinnamon nodded and waited eagerly for the end of school.

"Finally, lets go Chocolate!" Cinnamon cried as the final bell rang, releasing them of their school prison. Chocolate struggled to keep up with Cinnamon as she ran to the café's entrance. Three girls were already there. "I wonder if they're here for a job too."

"Well, if you want me to do gym then tell me so I can put on my running shoes." Chocolate panted as she caught up with Cinnamon, who immediately dragged her inside. "Whoa… This place is cute."

"Glad you like it. Grandfather Shirogane started the café over twenty-five years ago." All five girls turned to the door leading to the kitchen. She stood there giggling lightly. She had blonde hair and purple eyes. "Sorry for the wait. Are you all here together?" She asked. They shook their heads.

"We're here for a job." They happen to all say in unison.

"That was funny. But okay. Well, I'm Megami Shirogane, seventeen years old. I'd like to know all your names, age and grade please." Megami asked as she brought out a clipboard. She pointed at the girl staring at the cakes. She looked younger then the rest of the girls with her light brown hair and blonde highlights and golden eyes. She wore a light brown and white uniform with a golden star pin on her yellow tie.

"My name's Hanī Puramu. I am twelve years old and in seventh grade." She said with a quiet voice. Megami nodded and pointed at the girl next to her sitting in a chair.

"Satō Tsumetai. Sixteen. Junior." She simply said. Satō had pitch-black hair and aquamarine eyes. Her school uniform was dark blue and gray with a snowflake pin. Megami was eagerly writing down the girls' names and pointed to Chocolate without looking up.

"I'm Chocolate Fujiraimu. I'm thirteen and a half and I'm in eighth grade." Chocolate said trying not to stare at the cakes with Hanī.

"I'm also thirteen and a half!" The next girl exclaimed. She had dark greenish-blue hair and dark green eyes. She didn't wear a uniform but a pale yellow shirt and a plaid light green skirt. "Oh I'm sorry, I interrupted. My name is Ryōri, Ajisaihane, and I am home-schooled." She said bowing. Megami looked up at Cinnamon.

"Oh, I'm Cinnamon Ichijikuha. I'm fourteen and also in the eighth grade." Cinnamon said, sitting next to Chocolate. Megami nodded and finished writing.

"Well, I think you girls will be perfect for the job. How soon can you start working?" Megami asked looking at each of them.

"We can start tomorrow." Cinnamon said after she and Chocolate discussed it. The other three girls nodded in agreement with the decision.

"That's great! Be here right after school! Oh, I should introduce you to the other managers. Kei! Masashi!" Megami called into another door, she motioned them forward with her hand. The girls got closer to Megami.

"Kei! Don't touch that!" They heard someone yell before they were all enveloped in a bright light…

* * *

LilAG: Well, you can guess what's going to happen next since you've read the story of the original Tokyo Mew Mews and were left with a better cliffhanger then this. But this is the best I can do since I'm writing this ahead of schedule. Also, this is a test run. If you think I should continue writing this story, which can become a little copied off version of the original TMM (Though I really got tired of Masaya after a while…), then review. (If I ever get behind start yelling at me to do something or else I'll never get it done.) OR if you think I should quit while I'm ahead, then still review and tell. If I can improve something or I missed something then also review. The basic thing I'm summing up to is to REVIEW! Please! I'm greeting flamers with an open mind so take it or leave it. 


End file.
